Lieselle Eberhardt
Lieselle is a scrawny, plain-looking young woman in her early twenties. Any potential for beauty that she may have had is hindered by a general lack of maintenance and a permanent frown plastered across her face. She lost her right eye during the worgen attack on Gilneas, and wears a patch to cover it, when convenient. Lie is a very serious, distrustful girl, with a scathing sense of humor and distressing lack of tact. She is also a bit of a drunk. As a refugee of the fallen kingdom of Gilneas, she is mostly alone in the world. Her armor and clothes are worn and mismatched, and it's quite clear from looking at her that she hasn't had a decent night's rest in quite some time. Of course, she also has a worgen form, but she rarely allows it to take control unless the situation calls for it - or she doesn't have a choice. Since being "cured" by the Druids, Lieselle has grown accostomed to her condition, but she has not quite come to terms with it. She internalizes her shame and expresses it instead as bitterness toward the meddlesome Night Elves and a deep, seathing hatred for the Forsaken. In general, she's fairly cold toward most non-human races, and extremely suspicious of Death Knights. Brief History Lie was born and raised on Tempest Reach in Gilneas. She was very young when Greymane raised his wall, and while her mother and the rest of her village supported isolation, her father - a veteran of the Second War - did not. At the onset of the Third War, Lieselle's father joined the Gilneas Brigade (led by Darius Crowley) and never returned. Though she felt abandoned, Lieselle staunchly defended her father's heroism to anyone who dared call him an idiot or a traitor. Thus, she grew up tough and surly, and never made many close friends. She supported her family by hunting game and gathering herbs and minerals to sell. When the worgen fell upon Gilneas, Lieselle was drawn to assist Crowley in his final stand at Light's Dawn Cathedral by a desire to emulate her father's courageous deeds. Her fight was shortlived; she was mauled by a beast who dropped from the rafters, and subsequently blacked out. When she woke, she was in a cage. She participated in the fight against the invading Forsaken, relying on the new found strength of her worgen form, but like the rest, she was evacuated to Darnassus in the end. The culture shock of life beyond the Greymane Wall was nearly too much for her, and she grew to dislike the Night Elves and their "hokey" Druidism. Eventually she stowed away aboard a ship to Stormwind, where she was picked up by the traveling performance troupe known as The Folly House after several months of destitution and hard drinking. She's still not wealthy by any means, but she gets by as an actress, animal trainer, and occasional comedienne. Unfortunately, she hasn't shaken her alcoholism; when she's not on the road with The Folly House, she can usually be found drinking herself into a stupor at The Golden Keg in Stormwind. Recent Events *Participated in the effort to save Mount Hyjal, despite her distaste for the druids Category:Alliance Category:Alliance Hunter Category:Worgen